Page 15:A Link Between Worlds
The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (Nov. 22 2013) Summary Almost bringing a 3-D remake of A Link to The Past, Nintendo decided to release a brand new LOZ game altogether, so they came up with A Link Between Worlds. Story Sometime after Link defeated Ganon and brought his Dark World to an end. This era's Link (a blacksmith) has persistent nightmares about a gorgeous woman getting kidnapped by a shadowy figure. One day he was to present a weapon for Princess Zelda, but is not allowed by the guards of the castle and sneaks into the castle via the sanctuary. But as he was in the castle, he meets Zelda but only briefly as a man named Yuga appears and kidnaps her (just like in Link's dreams) link tries to stop Yuga, but was knocked out. He then was recovered by a mysterious man named Ravio who decides to help link on his new adventure throughout Hyrule. But what he will soon discover that he'll also have to venture to the mysterious land called Lorule and aid the land's Princess: Hilda. Gameplay Complete Playlist Fundamentally, this game is quite similar to A Link to the Past. But there are several differences regarding to some of the gameplay and the style. One of these differences is that Link has the magical ability to become like a painting and walk along walls to get to specific areas. Instead of finding specific items in the dungeons. Link's new friend: Ravio has him rent them and Link can keep them as long as he stays on his feet and not get defeated by enemies (though, he can buy them permanently for a very hefty price). Reception Because it was like A Link to the Past, it met with somewhat mixed reviews. Some loved the nostalgia of the game, while other looked upon it was somewhat repetitive. Trivia * The costume worn by Ravio bears a striking resemblence to Nabbit (an enemy from New Super Mario Bros. U). This led to some speculation that it can be Nabbit, but then Nintendo Director: Satoru Iwata has stated that Ravio is not Nabbit. * The Purple Colored Magic meter was it's traditional Green color during development. * If you don't buy something at the Lakeside shop near Lake Hylia, the merchant will say "Ay lliw nihtemos yub" which is "Buy somethin', will ya" spelled backwards, the infamous quote of merchants from the original Legend of Zelda. * When inside Lorule Castle, the music heard is a reversed version of Hyrule Castle. * There are several other references on Potraits from previous Legend of Zelda games. ** There's a portrait of Makar from The Wind Waker as well as his fiddle. ** There's a portrait of Link's Uncle from A Link to The Past ** Majora's mask is also seen hanging on a wall in Link's house (later turned into Ravio's weapon shop). * The layout of Hyrule in this game is heightened to the same style as it would look like in A Link to The Past. **More Interestingly, Lorule is layed out similar to the Dark World but with some obvious differences in geography (e.g., cliffs and locales in different regions. The mountain range in Lorule has snow and not Lava. * Unlike in A Link to the Past. The Priest in the Sanctuary is called a "Priest" in all localized versions of the game (whereas in A Link to the Past, the Priest is only called a Priest in the Japanese version, but renamed a "Sage" in localized versions possibly to avoid any religious controversy).